<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eroda by Shey_da</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376298">Eroda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shey_da/pseuds/Shey_da'>Shey_da</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halsey (Musician), One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multiple Crossovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>فارسی</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shey_da/pseuds/Shey_da</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- الو؟ کسی صدای من رو می شنوه؟<br/>...<br/>- درخواست کمک اضطراری! تکرار می کنم، درخواست کمک اضطراری!<br/>...<br/>- اینجا اروداست، لطفا هر چه سریعتر خودتون رو برسونید! شما رو به مقدساتتون قسم میدم!<br/>...<br/>- درخواست کمک اضطراری! صدای من رو می شنوید؟ درخواست کمک اضطراری!<br/>...<br/>- لطفا... اونها ممکنه هر لحظه سر برسند. درخواست کمک اضطراری... لطفا... <br/>...<br/>- اونها ما رو اینجا زندانی کردند و هر کسی که رها بشه رو می کشند، لطفا نجاتمون بدید!<br/>...<br/>- صدای من رو می شنوید؟ </p><p>+ نه دقیقا.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Frangipane | Halsey/Original Male Character(s), Drax the Destroyer/Mantis, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eroda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This book is not totally ready.<br/>Wait for it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will be posted soon.<br/>Wait for It!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>